To My Life and For Elise
by KirbyPuff97
Summary: "Your music is passion, and I like how you play, so play that song for me again and again"Kyle knew his passionate love of music. And this year he would find a person who felt the same and that would change the music game forever. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Enjoy this story rate and review. This dose contain yaoi if you can't than don't read. I will add a few OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Kyle played well, and nobody knew it. The way he glided across the keyboard of the grand piano in the his parent's basement. How long he stayed up perfecting his timing for every exact key for every sound he heard every song he played. For five years he waited for someome to share the passion of instruments. He played many, the guitar, the flute, the violin, the harp, the chello, too many to process. If it made music Kyle played it. His favorite was his piano, and in a few days school would start. Senior year to be exact, and his schedual contained 2 classes of his beloved music. His friends never knew the passion he had, nobody actually came to his house he only went to theirs. Ending up with piano withdraw, it was like a drug to him. Maybe the passion he felt could be directed to someone with his love of music. They would be as passionate with him like he would be with them. Like how he felt as he perfectly played For Elise, his favorite Beetoven masterpeice. He wanted that, and that's when the classical, Evanescence, and bands like Paramore came. They sang and played so beautifully amost like the inflecton of classical in every piece. He dreamed he would possibly find somone to share that with him. He sang too, but he didn't know that a story of passion would start this school year. And it would bring out that passion and love he'd been waiting for. Something you can't do when you're a music lover and worst of all when you're ..gay. And Kyle was, he realized that not long after the music came. And so far tonight was like every night as Kyle played. He was lost in it, but this was different he felt as if he was being watched. He turned to look at his brother, Ike stood there his moth agape as to say something. "Hey uh Kye" he looked at the dirty basement carpet shyly. He was just like his brother, but he never knew Kyle played that piano. Ike was always away at his hockey practice. 'You play good" he was walking over. "Well you are never really here so i guess I am not too schocked you didn't notice" Kyle gave a light smile. "Can you uh...play more than this?" Ike was twidling his thumbs. "Yeah, I play many instruments" He looked him in the eye. "I thought you guys would catch on sooner but it was actually mom who did" he sighed. "Well uh dinner was ready and mom said you were down here" he looked at his brother whos hands were twitching as if he was playing. "Well I'll be up there in a minute" he looked at his feet. That was it, his brother without a word went up the stairs. He got up off the stool, and decided on dinner and an early night. Something rare, but he needed it.


	2. Chapter 2

pKyle woke up, he was excited for his 2 music classes. "Oh good they are during the last 2 periods" he smiled knowing he'd end his days on a good note. He put on his favorite black jean pants and a white plain t shirt with his can not leave behind green hoodie. He burrowed inside the hoodie smiling, and walking into the kitchen. "Oh bubby come join us for breakfast" his mother said happily. "Sure" Kyle sat down and started eating his plate of waffles and fruit with no syrup because of his diabetic needs. "Kyle did you study that book your father gave you so you can pass that exam next week?" his mother was at it again making Kyle heave a sigh. "Yes mother, about and hour forty five minutes and eight seconds before piano time" he said stretching his long limbs his less frizzy red curls falling in his face. "Don't be smart with me young man, a simple yes would have suficed" his mom rolled her eyes. "I gotta get to the bus" he said standing up and kissing his mom on the cheek. "Good bye bubby have a good day" his mom said looking at him like a over protective guard dog. Kyle exited the door and walked to the bus stop. "Hey guys" Kyle yelled to Stan, Kenny, and the slimer Cartman. "Sup jew did you lose your gold under your quarters again because your skinny ass is almost late" Cartman said laughing as usual. "Fuck off fat boy" Kyle said high fiving Kenny and hugging Stan. "Fag I am skinny now so fuck you!" Cartman screeched as the bus pulled up. They got on in their usual seats as the bus drove down the road, Kyle put in his headphones and put on evanescence my imortal. He put his head on the window sighing the image of his piano in his head, his fingers started twitching again. kyle felt a tap on his shuolder from Stan, he pulled off a head phone. "Yeah Stan?" he said smiling. "Your fingers are doing that twitch thing again" Stan said pointing to Kyles still twitching fingers. "Oh they do that beyond my control" Kyle shrugged. "Looks like an imaginary piano to me" Kenny said his blond hair falling in his eyes, he dumped the hood but the parka stayed. "Yea I guess" Kyle shrugged, he knew Kenny would be in his music class. The blond was a natural with the drums. The day went by fast and Kyle entered the music room sitting at the second piano next to the teacher's. Everyone else enterd the room Kenny looked at Kyle in shock seeing the red head by the piano. The teacher looked at the class from the chalk board. "Alright class since you all have your instruments by you I am guessing you all can just introduce yourself and play a piece you know after an introduction and an knowledge on the length of years you have been playing the instrument you choose" the teacher smiled "You in the blue play first" she was pointing to Craig who was holding a violin. This shocked Kyle because Craig was not a person he expected to play and instrument. "I am Craig and I have been playing the violin since I was twelve" He began to play...the merry go round of life!. This song was one of Kyle's favorite songs and by the time he finished Kyle had a song gasm. "Well done Craig I expect big yhings from you!" the teacher was in awe "Alright you in the green sweater by the piano play please" the teacher looked at Kyle closely. " I am Kyle and I have been plaing piano since I was ten" Kyle began to play For Elise because that was on his mind and everyone's (except Crag) jaws dropped. At the end Kyle was blushing "Magnificent Kyle so amazing that you know shuch a difficult peice!"


	3. Chapter 3

Kyle had been swarmed after class by everyone. They were all shocked at the talents he showed asking him to play another song for them. He looked at Craig his deep blue eyes staring out the window. 'Maybe I can get his attention by playing the merry go round of life on piano too' Kyle thought and moved his hands to the keys causing people to get closer but he still had a good view of Craigs face. He began to play the song without looking at the keys seeing Craig look at him smirking. He smirked too not missing a beat as he glided across the piano with skill. The teacher even came to Kyle and he looked at the clock seeing that there were ten minutes left in class. He looked at craig again seeing the usual emotionless face replaced by admiration. He finished the song and took the offer of doing a recital for the teacher in October smiling as Craig walked over to him leaning against the wall smirking at the red head again. "Hey you know the piano part of the song I played which to me isn't shocking in the slightest because of your first song choice, but why did you play it is what I am wondering" He got closer a neutarl expression gracing his features. "To get your attention" Kyle said turing off the yamahah and all it's glory. "Well you have it, why?" He raised a brow in confusion. "The way you play attracts me" Kyle said yawning "Come over tommorow and we could play together" Kyle had interest in Craig's personality too. "Sure whatever I guess" He said the nuteral expression coming again as the bell rang. Craig got up and Kyle followed only to feel a hand on his shuolder. "Hey Kyle you really surprised me" Kenny smiled as the red head began to walk next to him. "Yeah" Kyle blushed. "I knew your hands were twitching like you played piano and I was right! Because you do" Kenny sounded excited. "Uh yep you were" Kyle knew he would tell the guys. "And you got Craig's face to change that is even more shocking!" Kyle smirked at this. "Uh kyle why are you smirking?" Kenny was intrigued. "Oh nothing Ken" Kyle smiled thinking of the tall dark boy. They entered the bus sitting next to their respective bus buddies. Kenny then told the guys about music and their eyes shot to Kyle. "The jew can play?" Cartman smirked. "Yes he can fuck head and he got Craig Fucker interested too" Kenny smirked nodding at Kyle. Who at the metion of Craig openly smirked again. "What I am curious is to why I never knew Kye could fucking play let alone impress Craig" Stan said scratching his head. "You guys never come over I guess" Kyle shrugged. "I heard you inviting Craig over tommorrow" Kenny said quickly. "Probably to get fucked on his presious piano by poker face creep" Cartman chuckled. Kyle flipped him off gett of at his stop.


End file.
